swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Nibobo
|birth=c. 20,000 BBY, Varl |death= |creator=Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure |manufacturer= |line= |model= |class=War droid |cost= |hidet= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |gender=Masculine programming |sensor= |plating=Dark |armament= |equipment= |hidec= |era=*Before the Republic *Old Republic era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Fortiure kajidic *Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire}} Nibobo, also known as Brother Nibobo by Pawa the Traitor, was an elite sentient masculine isotope-6 war droid built and owned by Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure. Much like Scorpio, Nibobo was designed by Kabbura to look like an ancient and extinct creature that had once roamed Varl before the Infinite Empire ruled the galaxy. Unlike Scorpio, Azalus, and Frenzy, Nibobo was not passed down to every new Kajidii of the Fortiure clan, and was, instead, kept by Kabbura. Biography Early life Built by Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure around 20,000 BBY to protect the entire Fortiure clan, Nibobo was one of the first isotope-6 droids built, along with Azalus, Planeeto, and Pawa, and was designed after an ancient and extinct creature from Varl. Sometime after Nibobo's creation, Pawa rebelled against his Hutt overlords and recruited Nibobo and Azalus to join him, though they rejected him. Afterwards, Pawa built the Devastator, which detected the location of every Hutt in the galaxy and would destroy the Hutts.Star Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa Eventually, Azalus, Planeeto, and Nibobo had to stop him — however, Planeeto was eventually killed by Pawa — and stole and hid the Key of Devastation from him, but could not destroy the Devastator itself, since Pawa built it to only be destroyed by either Pawa or the droids he built, and only when it was turned on. Nibobo later helped in the construction of the indestructible Tomb of the Ancients. After the Hutt Cataclysms, Nibobo fled Varl with Scorpio, Azalus, Frenzy, and the rest of the Fortiure clan, to Nal Hutta. Pawa Crisis Battle of Nal Hutta Battle of Tatooine During the Battle of Tatooine, Nibobo was part of the large protection detail assigned by Kabbura and the Hutt Grand Council sent to Mos Eisley to protect the Great Hutt Champio and Champio, the isotope-6 droid. Eventually, a group of War Syndicate droids arrived to retrieve the Key of Devastation and attacked the protection detail. During the confrontation, Nibobo rammed a syndicate war droid and tore of its head, destroying it. Later, the Cartel forces were ready to insert the Key into the Devastator and to destroy it, however, Pawa and several others attacked the protection detail, ending in Bota's death and Scorpio and Champio injured, which prevented the latter from destroying the Devastator. Pawa then took the Key from the Great Hutt Champio and used a transportation device to transport to the Devastator, which was now covered by an ancient pyramid-like tomb. The remaining Cartel forces concocted a plan to trick Pawa into shooting the Devastator, and then the Great Hutt Champio jumped onto Nibobo, and the massive droid charged towards the Devastator, while Azalus took to the air. Once reaching the Devastator, Nibobo and the Great Hutt Champio watched as Azalus flew by the Devastator, which prompted Pawa to shoot at him, but missed and hit Teesaw and the Devastator, destroying it. Nibobo and the others then engaged in a duel with Pawa. After Nibobo knocked Pawa down several times with his tail, Pawa shot at him and Azalus, injuring both. Eventually, Pawa was destroyed by the Great Hutt Champio, and Nibobo roared as everyone else cheered. Later, Nibobo and several others aided in tearing apart Pawa. Isotope War Behind the scenes Nibobo translates to "contract" in Huttese. Nibobo is based upon a Transformer named Grimlock. Appearances *''Hutts: The Extinction Effect, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Vengeance of Pawa'' *''Hutts: Pawa Crisis'' *''Hutts: Shadow of Varl'' *''Hutts: The Extinction Effect, Part 2' Sources * * * Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Droids of the Fortiure clan Category:Isotope-6 droids Category:Battle droids Category:Varl residents